Dangerous Emotions
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Raven's powers become dangerous as she begins to develope feelings for Robin. And what new twisted plan does Slade have for Robin?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. They and all their characters belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.  
  
Okay this is my first Teen Titan fic. The pairing is going to be Robin & Raven.  
  
DANGEROUS EMOTIONS  
  
Robin sat enjoying the view from the top of the "T" tower. There hadn't been any major crime in the past two weeks so the titans had decided to take a break today. So while the others had gone off to do their various activities, Robin had escaped to the roof.  
  
Usually Robin didn't distance himself from his teammates, but today he just wanted to be alone. However he had forgotten that there was at least one other person that used the roof for privacy.  
  
Raven stood where she was, watching the titans' leader. To find Robin up here on the roof had startled her. More so than she cared to admit.  
  
"Robin why aren't you down stairs with the others?" she asked.  
  
"I will be in a moment. Right now I just want to enjoy the peace and quiet for a while." Said Robin.  
  
Raven nodded and went back to her room. On the way she paused just long enough to see what the others were doing. Cyborg and Beast Boy were battling it out on some video game. Starfire was busy cooking in the kitchen. Seeing this Raven quickly hurried the rest of the way to her room.  
  
"Starfire cooking. I think perhaps I will eat out tonight." Muttered Raven.  
  
Relaxing, Raven started her meditation. However she was unable to keep her concentration as images of Robin floated through her mind.  
  
"Argh. Why am I thinking of him?" Raven asked herself.  
  
To Raven's relief the alarm sounded. Calmly she went to join the others. Not surprisingly so had Robin.  
  
"What is it?" asked Raven.  
  
"Looks like our friend Slade is on the move again." Said Cyborg.  
  
"Let's go." Robin growled.  
  
Raven and the other titans stared at him worriedly. It was obvious to them that when it came to Slade, Robin had little self-control. Raven silently promised herself to watch out for Robin during the upcoming battle.  
  
Slade waited patiently in the shadows on the docks. All was going as planned. He knew that the titans would come, of that he had no doubt. If for no other reason than to protect their precious leader. Yes Robin would come. Slade was certain of that. After all the two of them were more a like than the boy wanted to admit.  
  
"Remember, I want Robin in one piece. Do what you want with the others." Said Slade.  
  
"No problem Slade." Answered Gizmo.  
  
"See that it isn't."  
  
The titans walked around the docks cautiously. They knew from experience just how dangerous Slade was. The episode with the nanotech probes was still fresh in every one's mind.  
  
Robin didn't like what he was seeing or rather what he wasn't seeing. No Slade, Slade robots, or any members of H.I.V.E.  
  
"Something isn't right." He muttered.  
  
"Maybe we just missed them." Beast Boy joked.  
  
Before any of the titans could reply, Beast Boy was suddenly pulled through the docks by a giant stone hand. Starfire was thrown away from the others by a remote jet pack.  
  
"Beast Boy! Starfire!" shouted Robin.  
  
Cyborg changed his arm to its cannon form. "That little freak Gizmo is around here some where, I know it."  
  
Raven looked at their surroundings. Slade had chosen a good place to ambush them. With the ware houses, construction, and shadows, the H.IV.E. members could have hidden themselves any where.  
  
Beast Boy was suddenly tossed into Cyborg. The green skinned shape shifter shook his head.  
  
"Guess what? Cinderblock is here."  
  
*****  
From the shadows Slade continued to watch. The H.IV.E. team had done quite well so far. But Slade couldn't allow the titans to regroup just yet. Pressing a button on his arm, Slade chuckled. 'This should be amusing.'  
*****  
  
All around the titans large groups of Slade robots popped up. Add to that Jinx, Gizmo, and Cinderblock, and you had odds most people wouldn't even want to face. Luckily the Teen Titans were not most people.  
  
"Titans go!" shouted Robin as he threw several birdarangs in all directions.  
  
The birdarangs took down some of the Slade robots. Beast Boy changed into an octopus and began tossing more of the Slade robots at Cinderblock. Cyborg blasted the dock floor out from under Cinderblock's feet. The stone giant fell through to the ocean below.  
  
Gizmo grinned as he snuck up behind Cyborg. Just as Gizmo was about to strike, Cyborg turned and grabbed him.  
  
Cyborg grinned. "Not this time short fry."  
  
Before Gizmo could react, Cyborg tossed the small genius down after Cinderblock.  
  
Robin and Raven in the mean time were dealing with the remaining Slade robots. What neither of them could see was Jinx smiling as she fired. Robin saw the blast out of the corner of his eye. Then he saw where it was going, directly for Raven's back.  
  
"Raven look out!"  
  
Raven turned at the warning just in time to catch Robin's limp from. Raven stared at her unconscious friend in shock. The shock lasted only a moment then a rage Raven had known before over came her. Tendrils of dark energy shot out of Raven's cape hitting every remaining Slade robot. Jinx gasped in fear as the tendrils came straight at her.  
  
Raven's face was a mask of pure rage as she watched Jinx get tossed around by the tendrils. After Jinx landed with a loud crash, Raven eyes widened she calmed down some. Turning back to Robin, she knelt next to her injured friend.  
  
"Don't worry Robin every one's going to be all right." She whispered.  
  
****  
Slade watched the scene before him with interest.  
  
"Interesting. Perhaps Raven is the key I need to have Robin once again." Slade said as a new insidious plan began to form.  
  
TO BE CONTINUE. 


	2. After Effects

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is copyrighted and owned by DC Comics and Cartoon Network.  
  
DANGEROUS EMOTIONS  
PART TWO  
AFTER EFFECTS  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Raven silently watched Robin as he slept. Absently scratching the bandage on her arm Raven thought back to after they had left for the Tower.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Robin! Oh man you had better get us back to the Tower quickly, Cy." Beast Boy said looking as his fallen friend.  
  
"I'm flying as fast as I can. How's Robin doing back there Raven?" countered Cyborg.  
  
"He's lost a lot of blood we'll have to do a blood transfusion once we're at the Tower. I healed as much of his wounds as I could but still, Robin is going to need serious medical attention." Said Raven, her eyes never leaving Robin's unconscious body.  
  
"But we do not have such faculties at the Tower do we?" asked Starfire.  
  
Cyborg sighed he knew where this conversation was heading. "No we don't. And even if we did none of us have the training or experience to do any good. There is one place we could go to."  
  
"The Justice League. Robin might have one of their communicators in his belt." Said Raven.  
  
"That won't be necessary." A voice said just as Raven reached down for robin's utility belt.  
  
Raven looked up to see Superman and Green Lantern floating next to them.  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
Now on the Watch Tower's medical wing Raven continued her watch over Robin. When they had first arrived Robin had gone into cardiac arrest and Raven had to use her powers to keep his heart beating. The effort drained Raven considerably, but she refused to leave Robin's side.  
  
Robin was quickly rushed off to the Watch Tower's medical wing. Raven never left Robin's side for a minute. When Wonder Woman tried keeping her out of the medical wing Raven's eyes glowed bright red. Wonder Woman backed down instantly.  
  
"Raven he is going to need a blood transfusion." Batman said.  
  
"I know. Our blood type is the same so you can use my blood for the transfusion." Said Raven.  
  
Batman took one look at Raven and knew that she was perfectly serious. With a nod he helped Raven lay down on a table next to Robin. Raven didn't even flinch as the IV tube was put in her arm. Raven closed her eyes and meditated, when she opened them again the transfusion was over.  
  
But this was not the main reason Raven sat watching Robin. No the true reason was a single question running through Raven's head: Why?  
  
"Why did you take that attack Robin?" Raven asked herself.  
  
Inside Slade's hideout, Slade was watching Raven's reaction to Robin's injury. As he watched Slade smiled behind his mask. It was obvious that the girl had feelings for the boy. Now all Slade had to do was use those feelings to his advantage.  
  
But first the Titans had to be lured down from the Watch Tower. Not much surprised Slade, but he had to admit that the Justice League's appearance had thrown him. He had not thought that the League would interfere with the Titans' affairs.  
  
"I shall give you one last chance." Slade said turning to face the H.I.V.E. team.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" asked Gizmo.  
  
"I want you to lure the Justice League down to Earth." Said Slade.  
  
Gizmo's eyes budged out. "The Justice League? No way Slade. You never said anything about tangling with the Justice League."  
  
"Leave the League to me. What I want you to do is capture Raven." Said Slade.  
  
"Capture the little witch? With pleasure." Said Jinx.  
  
"But how are we going to know Raven or the other Titans will come down with the League?" asked Mammoth.  
  
"Simple. I shall merely show them an attention getter. Robin will of course understand the message." Slade said pressing a button in his armor.  
  
Elsewhere in the city people looked on as the sounds of explosions could be heard. Those that stood by the pier and docks saw the explosions happen on a nearby island. When the news helicopters flew over the island all they found was the ruins of a t-shaped tower.  
  
Up in the Watch Tower the Justice League watched the news broadcast. Shock ran through them, had they not brought them to the Watch Tower the Titans would now be dead.  
  
"This has gotten serious." Superman said frowning.  
  
"Slade did this. I think he was hoping to get our attention." Batman said.  
  
"Well he's got it, so what do we do now?" asked Hawk girl.  
  
"Someone is going to have to tell the Titans as well." Said J'hn.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Cyborg as he and the other Titans walked in.  
  
Beast boy looked at the screen and gasped in surprise.  
  
"Dude what happened to our tower?"  
  
(Inside Raven's dreamscape)  
  
Raven watched in horror as Robin jumped in front of the energy blast heading towards her. The energy ripped through Robin's body leaving nothing but a skeleton with burnt skin and costume. Raven felt tears slide down her cheeks as Robin's corpse fell to the ground. Suddenly the skeleton reached up and grabbed Raven by the legs. Its hollow eye sockets stared in to her own eyes.  
  
"Raven." Was all it said.  
  
(Back to the real world)  
  
Raven woke up screaming. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was. Embarrassed that she had woken up screaming Raven looked to see if she had woken the rooms only other occupant. Robin did not even look like he had moved once in the entire night.  
  
Getting out of the chair she had been sitting in Raven started stretching her stiff muscles. As she did so Raven was unaware that a certain teen hero was now watching her.  
  
'She's beautiful.'  
  
The stray thought caught Raven by surprise forcing her to stop her exercises. Looking up she saw thought Robin was watching her.  
  
"You're awake." She said simply.  
  
Robin nodded. "Are you al right?"  
  
"Just a nightmare. What about you? You could have been killed saving me like that you know." Raven said.  
  
Robin just shrugged. "I couldn't let you get hurt could I?"  
  
The gentle comment brought a slight blush to Raven's face. Luckily she still had her cape on so Robin never noticed. 'Why am I blushing? It's not like we haven't saved each other before.' Wondered Raven.  
  
"So where are we? This isn't the Tower." Questioned Robin.  
  
"We're on the Watch Tower. The Justice League apparently took some interest in our last battle." Said Raven.  
  
"They've probably watched our other battles as well." Robin said.  
  
"Guilty I am afraid." J'ohn said as he and Cyborg entered the room.  
  
"And you haven't interfered before now?" asked Raven.  
  
"We believed that you could handle the situations you faced without our help. Perhaps we should have helped sooner." Said J'ohn.  
  
"Oh yeah you should have." Cyborg said angrily.  
  
Robin looked over at his friend in confusion. Cyborg was angry, Robin could tell. The anger just seemed to roll off Cyborg in waves. Robin felt overwhelmed by the sudden sensation. He quickly gripped the side of the bed as he was now over come by a wave of nausea.  
  
Raven had watched as Robin looked over at Cyborg and paled. When she saw Robin grab the side of the bed Raven reacted instantly. Rushing over to Robin's side Raven used her powers to ease his nausea.  
  
Cyborg looked at his friend in worry. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to tell them of the Tower's destruction. Still it would need to be said sooner or later. Cyborg only wished that he knew which would be a better time.  
  
"Take it easy there Rob. Raven can we talk outside for a minute?" asked Cyborg.  
  
Raven looked at Robin for a moment then nodded. What could Cyborg possibly have to say to her that he didn't want Robin to over hear? Curiously she followed Cyborg out of the room.  
  
"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Raven asked.  
  
Cyborg sighed. "Raven, the Tower is gone. It was blown up. We're pretty certain that it was Slade that did it. Don't tell Robin though. Even in his current condition you know what he would want to do."  
  
"He would want to investigate." Raven said softly.  
  
"Right. And in his current condition Rob would an easy target for any of Slade's flunkies." Said Cyborg.  
  
"Fine I won't tell him for now, but Robin will eventually find out about the Tower." Raven said.  
  
"You're right I will."  
  
Both Cyborg and Raven turned to see Robin leaning heavily against the door. Raven paled as she realized that Robin had probably heard every word that they had said. The look of betrayal on his face made Raven's heart break.  
  
"Robin..." Cyborg started.  
  
Robin held his hand up. "Relax Cy. I can understand your reasons for not wanting me to know."  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Raven.  
  
"Simple you investigate with the Justice League acting as escort." Batman said joining them.  
  
"Hey is that such a good idea? I mean Slade is going to be aiming for Robin if we do go down there. No way is he going to pass up a chance to hit us while we're down." Said Cyborg.  
  
"Which is the reason why Batman and I will be going down with you." Green Lantern said.  
  
Just outside the Titans' island home a submarine was slowly making its way to the island. Inside the submarine's passengers were eagerly awaiting their arrival. The H.I.V.E. team had been to the Titans' home before and they were now returning to ensure that they completed Slade's plan. Every one of them knew that Slade would not be so forgiving if they failed a second time.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Howling Wolf: Yo! I finally finished part 2 here. If any of you are wondering why I threw the Justice League into the story the reason is that if Robin was seriously injured wouldn't Batman somehow know about it? Of course The League will only be around for the next chapter then the Titans will be on their own again. So join us next time when Robin and the others discover a little side effect from Raven's blood. 


	3. Side Effects

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Justice League are owned by DC Comics.

**DANGEROUS EMOTIONS PART 3**

**SIDE EFFECTS**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

Raven watched Robin as the titans searched the ruins of their home. Debris was scattered every where. It was hard to believe that only a day ago that this island had been their home. _'Slade meant business when he destroyed the Tower.'_ She thought.

Her thoughts soon returned to Robin as she watched him bend down to pick something up. Raven suddenly felt her face blush and was glad that she had her hood on. She had never noticed before just how cute Robin was. Unknown to Raven someone else heard her thoughts.

Robin had picked up a piece of computer circuitry when he heard: 'I never noticed just how cute Robin is.' Surprised Robin turned around. The only person behind him was Rave and she was facing the opposite direction.

"Hey rob you find anything yet?" Cyborg asked unaware of his friend's distraction.

"No, just some pieces of our computer system. Whatever Slade used for explosives it was pretty effective." Said Robin.

"So what shall we do now friends?" inquired Starfire.

Before anyone could answer her a wave of purple energy knocked Starfire into the ground.

"Starfire!"

Cyborg and Robin turned around to see Jinx smiling at them. A moment later a long metallic leg suddenly crashed into Cyborg sending him several feet away from Robin.

"Now you get your butts kicked." Said a grinning Gizmo.

Robin growled, this was the last thing that he needed at the moment. Seeing Cyborg and the other titans were now surrounded by several Slade-bots, robin realized that he would have to face Gizmo and Jinx by himself.

"Come along peacefully now Robin. Slade is waiting for you." Said Jinx.

"Then he'll just have to keep waiting." Robin replied bringing out his bo staff.

Raven in the meantime was busy trying to keep Mammoth and Cinderblock from flattening her. Flying in the air Raven was able to stay out of their reach. Unfortunately that was all she was able to do since both brutes were now throwing debris at her.

Normally Raven would have kept calm about this, but she had noticed that the H.I.V.E. members were keeping Robin separate from the rest of the titans. However Mammoth's raising form brought Raven back to her own situation. Caught off guard Raven knew that there was no way to defend herself.

A green beam flew over Raven's shoulder and formed a wall between her and Mammoth. Mammoth's eyes widened as his momentum carried him straight into the green wall. A loud thud was heard from the impact. Mammoth fell to the ground unconscious. Cinderblock looked up to see the source of the wall. Floating in the air, glowing brightly was Green Lantern.

"Do you want to save yourself some trouble and just give up." Asked Green Lantern.

Cinderblock merely picked up a broken pipe and began swinging it like a club.

"I guess not." Green Lantern said and pointed his power ring directly at the oncoming Cinderblock.

"Man where did all these Slade-bots come from?" asked Beastboy.

"Doesn't matter just trash them. These tin cans are trying to keep us from helping Robin." Cyborg said firing his sonic cannon at another Slade-bot.

Several batarangs impaled the Slade-bots behind Beastboy. Batman merely nods before handling the next group along with a now conscious Starfire. Cyborg used the added distraction to his advantage and makes a run for Robin.

Back to Robin...

Robin parred one of Gizmo's techno spider legs with his bo staff. Sweat dripped down Robin's forehead as he struggled to stay one step ahead of his opponents. 'This is not good. I'm barely able to dodge Jinx's attacks let alone block Gizmo.' Thought Robin.

"Hang on Rob the calvery is on the way!" Robin heard Cyborg cry.

"Hey Robin catch!" Jinx said releasing a wave of energy directly at him.

Unable to disengage from Gizmo at the moment Robin panicked, wishing that he could somehow block the oncoming attack. To Robin's surprise Gizmo started to glow lack and float in the air.

"Hey what the snot is going on?" Gizmo shouted in confusion as he flew into the path of Jinx's attack.

Gizmo was not the only one confused. Robin himself wondered what had just happened before he dropped to his knees.

"Robin are you all right?" Raven asked as she and Cyborg reached him.

Robin nodded. "Yeah. That was a nice save back there Raven."

"Robin that was not me." Said Raven.

Robin looked at her. "You're kidding right? Who else could have done that?"

"Uh, Robin I think you might want to sit down for a minute." Said Cyborg.

"Huh" was all Robin could say before Starfire, Beast Boy, Green Lantern, and Batman joined them.

"Robin you are all right, thank goodness. Robin why are your eyes glowing black like that?" Starefire asked.

"Glowing? C'mon there not doing that are they?" Robin asked nervously.

"Star's not kidding dude. Actually it's kind of creepy the way your eyes are glowing with that mask of yours." Said Beast Boy.

_'...But how can they be glowing? Does this mean I took care of Gizmo by myself then?'_ Robin asked himself.

Raven however heard his thoughts along with the sudden fear Robin was currently feeling.

"Robin relax I think I know what happened." Said Raven.

"Calm down! Raven my eyes are glowing not to mention the fact that I just tossed Gizmo without using my hands! How could I possibly be calm!" cried Robin.

As Robin ranted his eyes glow brighter and several pieces of debris around him began to float in the air.

To Be Continued...


End file.
